1. Field of the Invention
The subject matter of this invention is directed to vases which have an internal chamber which is adapted to receive an exterior structure such as flowers.
2. Description of the Related Art
A vase is generally defined as a vessel which is usually constructed of glass, porcelain, earthenware or metal and which has a configuration which is usually higher than it is wide. The vase is used chiefly to hold cut flowers or for supporting other types of decoration, such as silk flowers.
In the past, there have been constructed vases of many different configurations. Almost all vases are tall, that means that it is greater in height than in width. Glass vases are capable of conducting light but most such vases do not include a light generator which is internally mounted.